


王氏双子的爱人 03片段

by alice0822



Category: Bjyx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22411699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice0822/pseuds/alice0822
Kudos: 14





	王氏双子的爱人 03片段

王一博在前面，拉住肖战的手，已经变成了扣住肖战的一支手腕，另一只手从脑后压住头，吻了上去。  
王一丹在后面抵住想后退的肖战，双手从后面绕到胸前，揉捏着肖战的小葡萄，嘴在色情的亲舔后脖颈。  
“嗯…唔……”肖战被王一丹刺激着胸前，下意识的张开嘴想求饶，话还没说出口，就被王一博的舌头堵了回去…

吻够了，王一博离开肖战的唇，把另一只手的手腕也扣住，观赏着前面美人淫荡的表情。  
“啊～嗯…～恩……”肖战被后面的王一丹挑逗的眼角泛红，粉嫩的肉棒也抬起了头…  
“丹丹，他可真是尤物。”  
王一博还没有遇见过看对方表情，听对方淫荡的声音就能勃起的人，肖战是第一个让他看着就有欲望，就能勃起的男人。

“小战战，我们去床上吧～”王一丹的小奶声温柔无比，但在肖战看来，这是地狱的敲门声。  
肖战急的猛摇头，“不要……求求你们，我把我所有钱都给你们，求求你们放我走吧…”  
王一丹噗的笑出了声，王一博握住肖战的肉棒，被大手握住的肉棒轻轻一颤，顶端流出了透明液体…  
“啊～～别～嗯～…” 肖战按住王一博的手腕想阻止上下撸动的手，可爽的使不上一点力气，只能随着王一博的动作，跟着撸动…  
“丹丹，他流水了。”  
“嗯～呃…啊～…”  
“真的吗？我也要摸摸看～”王一丹的手从后面握住肖战按住王一博手腕的手， 王一博放开肖战的肉棒，王一丹指引肖战和自己手掌重合，握住自己的肉棒撸动，“不要……恩…～ 哈～” 在肖战看来，这跟自慰一样，而且感觉真的太好了，羞的想找地缝钻进去…  
王一博的大手也覆盖了上来，一起撸动，肉棒被3支大手完全覆盖住，肖战只觉得头皮发麻，想加快速度…  
“啊～嗯…快…嗯～快一点……”  
“小战战果然好淫荡哟～”王一丹和王一博眼神对视一下，随着轻笑声，心有灵犀的加快了手速……  
“啊……啊～哈～…”肖战现在完全靠后面的王一丹撑着自己的身体…  
王一博感觉到肉棒的跳动， “看样子快射了。”   
“嗯～啊～……啊～”  
“小战战高潮的时候不要这样叫，我会没干就被你叫交代了！”  
王一丹另一只手掰过肖战的头，唇舌相对，肖战没有反抗，“嗯～嗯……”伸出舌头，与王一丹在唇中共舞…  
王一博低下头，含住了肖战的小葡萄…  
“唔～啊～～”   
胸和肉棒的刺激下，肖战嘬住王一丹的舌头猛吸冲，爽的王一丹肉棒直直竖起…  
“嗯～哈…呼～啊……”肖战突然摇头，他们知道他要到了，王一博更加卖力的吸舔小葡萄，王一丹加快撸肉棒的劲儿， 一道白光从脑中划过，肖战射了自己和王氏两位少爷一手…

急促的喘息声渐渐平复，两兄弟放开裹住肖战肉棒的手……  
王一博把肖战自慰的手拉了起来， “看，这是你自己的精液，多漂亮…”说着舔了一口， “味道不错。”  
“是吗？”王一丹示意王一博把肖战沾有精液的手往后挪挪，也舔了一口，“小战战的精液味道都是极品～小战战，你没尝过自己的味道吧～？”  
肖战不傻，突然知道他们想干什么，拼命摇头想躲开…

王一丹用干净的手拽住肖战的头发，逼迫他因为轻微疼痛扬起头，张口嘴呼吸…  
王一博把沾有精液的手指放到肖战嘴里， “吸干净。”  
肖战简直快哭了…一边摇头，一边不经意的用舌头扫到王一博的手指，舔着自己的精液…

王一博把手指撤出开，肖战好不容易有了喘息的机会… 王一丹的手指却驱直而进，“小战战，我手上的也不要浪费～”  
“唔～……啊～……不……不要” ……  
肖战觉得十分恶心…  
王一博扣住他的下巴，“你要是敢把今天我们给你的吐了，我就准备十碗精子汤灌你喝！”  
肖战被吓的强忍的品尝了自己的味道……

“既然小战战爽完了，那孩换我们了～”  
此时，肖战才知道，这声音，才是真正下地狱的声音……


End file.
